Total Drama Action Redone
by UsernamesHateMe
Summary: Season two of Total Drama has officially started and the teens are ready to fight it out once again for the 1,000,000. The rather unlikable season you once knew has evolved for the better. New relationships will form and others will fall apart. Will Trent and Gwen break up? Who'll be victorious when Beth isn't in the mix? Can Justin live to his villainous potential?
1. Chapter 1 - We're Back Baby!

**Chapter 1: We're Back Baby! - Part 1**

The camera focuses on an iron gate, the fence encasing an abandoned film lot. Dirty and weathered letters that appear to have once been a shining gold tower above, yet what they spell out is unknown due to several of them having fallen off and being long forgotten. Trash litters the black concrete. The only life evident in the shot is the cockroach crawling across the road. Somewhere inside the lot a devious host awaits, sitting in his golf cart anticipating the arrival of this season's fourteen contestants.

"Where the fuck are they?!" Chris shouts out in frustration. An hour has passed since filming was scheduled to begin, but the host was still waiting in the scorching summer heat for the bus to show up. The show doesn't have a large enough budget to cover the necessary expenses and his personal needs, let alone paying the film crew for working overtime.

Chef leans against the golf cart, glaring at his only friend. "I told you the bus wasn't going to make it. Who in their right mind would think it's a good idea to rent a bus for ten bucks?" He lets out a grunt. "Those kids are goners."

"How was I supposed to refuse such a great offer? I can now add the transportation funds to my massage budget. It takes work to look this good." Chris retorts.

"You're not going to look so good if the cast ends up dead and you get sent to jail."

Fear engulfs his face. Chris couldn't care less about the contestants. However, the producers made sure McLean read his contract and the guidelines he must follow after the multiple lawsuits the show faced after the previous season. In short, dead contestants means a lengthy prison sentence, and Chris is pretty sure jail would put an end to his run as a television personality. "Where are those kids!?"

* * *

"Oh my god! I _so _can't believe we get to come back for another season. I'm so excited!" Lindsay gushes. Her nose presses against the filth infested window as her eyes take in the empty fields and bright blue sky. The landscape hasn't changed much throughout the past half hour, but that doesn't seem to bother the loveable blonde too much.

Gwen turns around in her seat and rolls her eyes at the girl from between the crack. "Right. Because Chris's insane challenges are something to look forward to." She leans back in her seat and stares moodily through her own window. "I'm just shaking with excitement."

"At least we get to go through this together." A warm hand grasps onto hers with a comforting grip. Trent smiles at his girlfriend in adoration. The two began genuinely dating after the show premiered. They were wary at first due to them living in different provinces, but they decided to try to keep their relationship alive. For the first few months they would Skype every Tuesday night, but that soon came to an end when they ran out of things to talk about and their digital dates felt like a chore. However, Trent wasn't ready to move on from his summer romance, so he sold his favourite autographed guitar that he had since he was ten years old to purchase a ticket there and back to visit Gwen during the spring break. Their relationship has been difficult, but they remain together as Total Drama Island's most beloved couple.

Lindsay seems unaware of the goth's sarcasm. "When I win the million, I'm going to Paris! We should totally go together." The blonde gasps in excitement. "You could be my new BFF! I can share my favourite pink lip gloss with you. That green colour totally washes you out."

"Thanks Lindsay, but I think I'll pass."

She only shrugs in response, but soon her eyes light up once again. "Maybe Tyler will be back this season! I can bring him to Paris!" After last season, Lindsay and Tyler were unable to reunite. This is partially due to the distance between them, as well as Lindsay having forgotten her phone number and given her jock boyfriend the wrong one. The blonde, despite her trouble remembering the simplest of things, hasn't yet forgotten her former flame. Unfortunately, she is having trouble remembering what he looks like.

She stands up from her seat and walks into the aisle. "Tyler? Tyler? Where are you?" She stops in front of a seat near the back. "Are you Tyler?" She asks the boy. He looks up from his phone in confusion before morphing his lips into a sly smile.

"I can be whoever you want me to be." Cody grins at the blonde, wiggling his eyebrows seductively. Ever since his early elimination in the previous season, he's been eager to come back and redeem himself as a competitor and a person. Going back to school after the show aired was brutal. Teenage boys can be horrible, and his newfound fame wasn't enough to save him from their bullying. Total Drama only seemed to aggravate the torment that he already received. The new season ahead of him is the perfect chance to change his image, and he already has plans on how to do so.

Leshawna overhears his comment and pulls the blonde into the seat beside her, glaring at the geek. "Boy, that's disgusting. Don't you dare try to take advantage of the poor girl." Her eyes stare him down menacingly, causing him to squirm in his seat. He looks back down at his phone in hope of escaping her fiery gaze.

She turns to face Lindsay. "Tyler isn't competing in this season, sweetie." Leshawna speaks slowly and clearly, hoping to get her message through to the blonde, but there seems to be no luck as Lindsay only looks at her in confusion before getting up and continuing to call out Tyler's name.

"That was awesome." The redheaded nerd says from across the aisle. Harold gawks with lust at the girl he worships even though she has rejected his every attempt to seduce her. The redhead knows there's little hope for the relationship, but he isn't ready to stop dreaming about his luscious Leshawna.

She flashes a smile and flips her ponytail off her shoulder. "No way I'll sit around and let that twerp mess with my girl. Boys like him drive me crazy."

"You know what drives me crazy?" Noah drones from beside Harold. His monotone voice startles Leshawna, who was completely unaware that he was even there. The short bookworm removes his eyes from the novel he was engrossed in; probably for the first time over the three-hour long trip. Ever since Total Drama Island, he's come to resent the show. He just can't comprehend why he was voted off so early. Sure, he could've tried harder in that dodgeball challenge, but there had to be better options to vote off. After all, he had Heather on his team. Noah's been dreading the day he'll return to the show. If it were up to him, he'd be at home.

"The hormone infested Barbie and Ken have been eating each other's faces since we got on the bus." The bookworm nods towards Geoff and Bridgette at the front of the bus, who are locked in a steamy make out session. "The sound of their spit is driving me insane."

"I think that's sweet. Sure, a little gross, but it's adorable how in love they are with each other. You're just jealous because your pessimism scares away anyone who may be interested in you." Leshawna says.

Noah rolls his eyes with a bored sigh. "Yeah, I'm so jealous that I don't have someone to drool on my face. Take another dig at my pride, why don't you." He ignores Leshawna's apologetic glance and picks up his book to continue where he left off.

* * *

"WAHHHHHHH!"

Heather presses her hands against her ears. "Can you shut the fuck up already?" The Queen B snarls. After having her head shaved and being kicked off right before the finale, it came as a surprise that Heather made no attempt to look back at her choices and try to change herself for the better. She is aware that she made some mistakes throughout her run on the show, but she doesn't regret how she played the game. Heather is as mean as ever, if not worse.

"I miss Sadie!" The twin blubbers, her face covered in snot and tears. Chris and the producers decided to bring back one of the BFF's for another season. Heather suspects that she was only put into the cast to be an early vote, since every good elimination-based reality TV show must have a few throw away contestants. The teens sitting near the sobbing Katie have come to wonder if bringing only the one was meant to torture them.

The Queen B points a finger at the girl threateningly. "If I have to hear another second of your crying, I swear I'll throw you out of this bus."

"You wouldn't do that." Katie gulps in fear, her tears momentarily coming to a halt.

"Try me."

The lone twin slides down in her seat, mellowing her cries to a quiet whimper. Not quite what Heather wanted, but no one is ready to complain if it means the pounding in their heads can calm down a bit.

"I thought she'd never stop." The delinquent lets out a sigh of relief. "One more minute of that and I'd be jumping out of the window. No way the million is worth that torture." He looks around to find his cowboy hat wearing friend but stops when he realizes Geoff is still attached to his girlfriend. The two are currently taking up part of the aisle at the front of the bus, making it impossible to pass them.

"There's no stopping them." DJ says from beside the delinquent. "I needed to ask the driver to stop so I could take a leak, but they couldn't hear me when I asked them to move. It's like they're in their own world."

Duncan stands up, holding the seat in front of him for support so he doesn't fall from the bus's constant jolting. "No way am I going to sit through the rest of the ride listening to that." He stops for a second so the smacking of their lips can be heard. "I'm putting a stop to this."

He slides past DJ and stands in the aisle. The delinquent moves slowly in an effort to remain upright. For a second, he looks like he's about to fall, but is steadied by Justin who quickly reaches out to catch him. "Thanks man." Duncan mutters under his breath, continuing towards the hormonal couple before the model can reply.

Duncan leans down and tears the teenagers apart, the smack from their lips separating so loud that even Cody at the very back could hear it. Geoff and Bridgette, both with a fair share of slobber on their chins, look up at the delinquent.

"What's up man?" Geoff asks, sitting up straight. Bridgette follows behind him, wiping her face with her sleeve while a red blush coats her face.

"Dude, you two have been going at it for the past three hours." Duncan states with a smirk. "I'm all for a hot make out session, but the sound of you guys eating each other's faces is driving everyone crazy."

Geoff flashes a lazy grin and drapes his arm over the surfer's shoulders. "You're just jealous that Jessica isn't here. You'd be all over her in a second."

"We broke up." Duncan says to his friend with a straight face. After the competition for the million-dollar briefcase at the end of Total Drama Island, Duncan broke up with Courtney for choosing to go after the money rather than stay with her injured boyfriend. The delinquent, never allowing his heart to overrule his pride, decided the best way to prove he was over the CIT was to find a new girl. He began dating a girl named Jessica, someone who was just as punk and rebellious as him. He never heard any complaining and arguing from her. However, dating a clone of himself wasn't as great as he thought it'd be. Sure, she enjoyed all the crazy and illegal things that he liked to do, but something felt missing in their relationship. Right before getting on the bus he sent a text breaking up with her.

Geoff looks at him in disbelief. "No way, bro. You guys were all over each other."

DJ grins. "You guys were worse than Geoff and Bridgette. How did you not pass out from a lack of oxygen?"

"I get it, okay? We're done and not getting back together any time soon." Duncan grunts in annoyance.

Geoff raises his hands up in surrender. "It's cool man. We were just poking fun."

"How about you try 'poking fun' at someone else?"

Bridgette looks at him with concern. "Do you want to talk about your breakup?"

"Malibu, I'm not some needy girl who has to cry and whine about their feelings whenever life doesn't go the way they want it. How about you keep your nose out of my business?" Duncan snaps. He feels guilty when he sees the hurt on her face but pushes his thoughts of regret away.

Bridgette looks at Geoff questioningly before turning back at the delinquent with a glare. "You've been such a jerk since you and Courtney broke up. She may have been annoying but at least she put you in your place."

"You really should get back together with Courtney. She's hot bro." Geoff stops speaking when his girlfriend smacks him in the side. "I mean, not as hot as my Bridgey-Bear, but she's a good-looking chick. Give her a second chance."

Duncan appears deep in thought before shaking his head. "No way. She's too uptight. It was fun bothering her last season, but I don't think I can handle an actual relationship with her. There's a reason why we only lasted a few days. Anyways, she's not even in this season."

"Bummer, dude." Geoff says.

* * *

The bus comes to a sudden halt, the tires letting out a loud screech of agony. The contestants are thrown from their seats, groans of pain thundering through the air. Smoke is billowing from the bus's engine. The bus driver, who has seemed shady throughout the entire ride, lets out a cackle as the doors open with a groan, one falling to the ground with a bang. Despite their new injuries, the cast is in a rush to get off the bus and away from the potential psychopath.

There is a collective uproar of pushing and shoving as the contestants grab their luggage and hastily exit through the bus doors. Several hands and feet get trampled along the way, but the teens manage to step off the rickety bus before the single door slams shut and the automobile speeds off, suffocating the cast in a cloud of smoke.

"Chris paid for us each to have our own private boat last season, but this year he gets a crappy old bus. It's like he doesn't even care anymore. Gosh." Harold says. Everyone nods in agreement.

The Queen B steps forward towards the film lot's gate, shoving Gwen to the side in the process and knocking her into Leshawna.

"What's your damage?" Leshawna snaps at her rival while she helps her friend steady herself from the near fall. She grabs onto the girl's wrist to prevent her from walking away. "Would it hurt you to try to be nice for once?"

"It's Heather, she'd probably break out in hives." Gwen sneers from beside her.

The Queen B rolls her eyes, viciously pulling her arm from Leshawna's grasp. She raised her hands to straighten to wig that sat crooked on her head. "Oh, fuck off. That was an accident. If I really wanted to be a bitch, I'd do more than walk into her." Heather shares a glare with the two girls before continuing on her way. She looks up at the gate, yelling out Chris's name and threats to sue for child endangerment. Heather kicks the rusted metal in frustration, only gaining a stubbed toe for her efforts.

"That girl creases me." Leshawna says, shaking her head in disgust.

Gwen lets out a snort. "She's the worst. How did she even make it to the final three last season?"

"I honestly don't know. Seriously, how did I go home before her? Chris's stupid rules tricked those guys at Playa de Losers to vote me off. He probably played a part in Heather's ridiculously long reign." Leshawna says in annoyance.

Gwen nods in agreement. "I wouldn't be surprised. That guy only cares about the ratings. Even if that means sacrificing the 'reality' part of the show."

A few feet away Duncan sits against the fence, rubbing his head while mentally cursing the bus driver's driving abilities. "Where even is that prick? Isn't he supposed to be here before us? Talk about a shitty host."

"Boy, what the hell happened to your head?" Leshawna asks, pushing his hand away. Several gasps were heard as they took in the cut on his temple.

Bridgette looks at him in concern, hesitantly using her sleeve to wipe away some blood to get a better look. "You need to get that checked out. I mean, it doesn't look too serious, but I'm not exactly a nurse."

"Calm down, I'm fine. I've had worse." He brushes the surfer off and puts his hand back to his temple. "The head just bleeds a shit ton. Must've hit it on something when the bus stopped."

Bridgette is stopped from speaking by a golf cart pulling up in front of them, Chris honking the horn to announce his arrival. His glowing smile seems less effective when being overlaid by the many groans and complaints.

Chris glares at the contestants. "I have an intro to film, so SHUSH!" He presses his index finger against Heather's lips but moves it away after seeing the murderous glint in her eyes. He turns away from the teens and smiles at the camera in front of him. "I'm your host, Chris McLean, bringing you the highly anticipated second season of your favourite show Total Drama! This season on Total Drama Action, there'll be—"

"You can say all of that nonsense later. You've got an editing team for a reason. Let's just get the first challenge over with so I can lay down and relax." Leshawna interrupts.

Heather steps forward with a frown. "As much as I hate siding with her; really, I do, Leshawna is right."

"'Leshawna is right'? Did I mishear you or—"

Heather wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Oh, shut up. Chris, can we get this over with. I'd rather win the million before the year is over."

"Alright, just get in." Chris whines. "You guys never let me have fun."

* * *

The golf cart drives through the film lot, going past many diverse sets. Although many of them seem rather interesting, Chris feels no need to talk about them.

"Woah." Harold's eyes in wonder. "Is that the set from Galaxy Wars?" He points at one of the backdrops. The space inspired set causes the nerds in the group to gawk in delight.

"No, it's from a cheap rip off version." Chris states. "None of these sets are from big name productions. We don't have the budget for that."

Trent nudges Gwen. "How much of the show's budget do you bet he's using for himself?"

"With how things are looking, I'm surprised the show actually has a budget." She replies with a chuckle.

Chris turns his head around to glare at the talking teens. "I'm giving a tour, so no talking!" He faces forward once more; his signature smile back on his face.

"Somehow, he's managed to become even more unlikeable than he was last season." Noah whispers to Cody in annoyance.

"You'll be spending the next six weeks here, competing against each other in challenges to escape elimination or for rewards. All for the chance to win the big cash prize!" Chris exclaims.

Leshawna smirks. "You can all leave now, 'cause I've come here to win."

"For the last time, SHUSH!" Chris glares at the cast. "Like last season, one team will win, and the other team will watch one of their own make their way down the dreaded Walk of Shame to the Lame-o-sine."

As he drives past the Lame-o-sine he rolls up the windows to his section of the vehicle, leaving the campers to choke on the clouds of exhaust. Coughs erupt from the campers as they try to rid the fumes from their lungs.

"Typical Chris." Heather growls, a coughing fit shaking through her body. "Where did he even get that? There's no way it's legal to drive that thing."

Chris ignores her comment, choosing to continue with what he's been saying. He's come to the realization that there's no shutting the teens up. "Now, since you don't have the outhouse to dump your deepest, darkest secrets in, you'll dish the dirt in our new makeup confessional!"

* * *

**Confessional: Lindsay**

She looks around the confessional with wide eyes. "A whole trailer full of makeup?!" A shrill screech emits from her small frame, the irritating noise topping the worst heard from Katie and Sadie.

* * *

**Confessional: Noah**

"I already hate it here." He drones with a straight face.

* * *

"To your left is the craft services tent, catered by Chef." Chris gestures towards the white tent but is soon interrupted by Chef running out like a madman waving a frying pan in the air as he chases after a raccoon.

"If you survive Chef, you'll have to make it through the awards ceremony!" They drive past a gilded stage, a statue of Chris presiding on either side.

"All but one loser will receive a gilded Chris award!" Chris enthuses, his eyes wide with wonder. "Damn, don't I look good in gold?"

The delinquent lets out a snort. "His ego can't get any bigger."

"I know, what a narcissist." The goth laughs.

Justin flashes one of his signature smiles to the host. "I think it's _great_ that someone is so confident in their self worth. If you've got it, flaunt it. Hey, Chris?" Katie clings to his side, nodding vigorously as she stares at him lustfully.

"Now," Chris announces, the golf cart coming to a stop before two trailers. "This season you'll be sleeping with the enemy. Girls will be in the trailer on the left, boys on the right. You'll be getting nice and cozy, since these trailers are less than half the size of the cabins from last year."

Geoff looks at his surfer girlfriend with a pout. "They'll be co-ed one year, babe."

"Seriously, Geoff?" She smacks his chest, turning her back to him. Bridgette is embarrassed with what her boyfriend is implying. She has no interest in sleeping with him. She believes in keeping her personal life private, so naturally she's furious that on national tv Geoff is giving off the wrong impression about their relationship.

"Come on," Chris says, "this is supposed to be a family friendly show. I'd be bombarded with lawsuits if I let you horny teenagers be around each other unattended."

"Bummer." Duncan snorts.

Chris, ready to put the current topic to an end, continues his monologue. "Once again, there'll be two teams, competing in dangerous challenges to win immunity from elimination. Unpack your bags, get settled, and meet at the mess hall, because we'll be starting our first challenge in ten." He points to his watch as the cast climb down from the vehicle. Once the last person steps off, he drives away in a hurry.

* * *

"So, Trent, how are things going with you and Gwen?" Cody asks cautiously, his wide eyes staring at the musician questioningly.

Trent shrugs with a happy grin. "Pretty good, I think. Sure, we haven't seen much of each other since last season, but it's Gwen and I. We're unstoppable. Stop me now if I sound too corny, but I think she may be the one."

"Definitely too corny." Noah interrupts, rolling his eyes at how naïve the musician is. "Teenage romances almost never work out. They all say that they're 'in love' and that the person is 'the one', but in two years they'll just grow out of the relationship and move on."

Cody frowns at the bookworm. "Come on, Noah. You're just trying to be a downer. I'm sure Trent and Gwen will be just fine."

"You can say whatever you want, but that doesn't change that I'm right. Goth girl is going to break his heart."

"Hey," Trent says with a pointed glare, "don't call her that, she has a name. You're just putting me down because you don't know what it's like being in love with someone."

"You know what?" Noah asks with a scowl. "You're right. I haven't been in love. I haven't been in love because I don't want to waste my time with stupid relationship drama. Life is a lot easier when you only have to worry about yourself." The three boys stand in silence, Trent feeling too guilty about his last words to speak.

The geek stares at the teen uncomfortably. "That's really sad."

"Oh shit!"

At the other side of the trailer the delinquent's eyes stare down Geoff, his cowboy hat wearing friend having just caught something that fell out of Duncan's bag. The party animal looks down at the item in his hand. His eyes grow wide before he breaks out into a fit of laughter.

"Fuck you, Geoff. Give it back!" The delinquent demands with a snarl. He darts for Geoff's hand, but his friend only holds it further out of his reach.

Geoff lets out a wheeze as he collects his breath. "Bro, why do you have this? You're still so hung up over—"

"Come on, dude. Stop being a dick." Duncan goes for the item again, but Geoff is faster and holds it out to the side. He tauntingly waves the picture of Courtney in the air.

"It's cool, man. I know what it's like to be head over heels into a girl. Just admit that you're—"

Duncan shakes his fist at the party animal. "Shut up if you don't want me to give you a black eye."

"Woah, harshness dude." Geoff playfully rolls his eyes and tosses the picture back at Duncan. The delinquent snatches it as fast as possible and shoves it under his pillow to hide it from the prying eyes that stare at the two. Duncan proceeds to storm out of the trailer, slamming the door on his way out.

DJ looks over at Geoff with raised eyebrows. "What's wrong with him?" Geoff offers a devious smile in response.

* * *

**Confessional: Duncan**

He points his finger threateningly at the camera. "If Geoff knows what's good for him, he'll keep his mouth shut." Duncan raises his arms to his chest and crosses them defiantly, his eyes sporting a signature glare. "I'm not into Courtney. One of my idiot brothers probably shoved that picture into my bag as some kind of stupid joke." He doesn't sound very convincing.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be some kind of spoiled rich girl? Your wig look like something out of a horror movie." Leshawna says to Heather from the comfort of her bunk. The Queen B's eyes glare daggers.

"My parents cut me off for tarnishing the family name or something. This is all that I could afford." Heather reaches up to adjust the wig on her head.

Leshawna grins. "That's what you deserve for your beastly attitude last season. You're lucky that hair grows back."

Heather turns around towards her suitcase, hiding her face from the other contestants. She doesn't want them to see her mixed expression of frustration and grief.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"My hair has been growing in all patchy and uneven ever since Lindsiot got my head shaved last season!" She takes off her wig to reveal her bald scalp that bears only the slightest stubble on top. "When you actually have to pay for things with your own money you start to realize how expensive everything is. How am I supposed to afford a decent weave earning minimum wage?" Heather puts her wig back on, looking at her reflection in the camera to make sure it's straight. "Lindsay, you better be sleeping with one eye open, because if I ever get my hands on a pair of scissors…"

* * *

Katie dumps her suitcase out onto her bed, causing various photos of herself and Sadie to flutter to the floor. The surfer, her bunk being the one beneath the Wonder Twin's, leans down and picks up one of the many shots. She swears she could hear their screeching through the image.

"You must really miss Sadie, don't you?" Bridgette asks, trying to be comforting while she picks up the fallen pictures and places them on the girl's bed.

Katie sighs in discontent and halts from taping the glossy papers to the wall beside her bed. "Yeah. I wish she was here with me. How was she so strong staying in the game last year when I got voted out? I would've been a total mess."

"Katie, Sadie wasn't—" The blonde cuts herself off, deciding it's better not finishing her sentence. "It feels awesome getting a second shot at the million, huh?"

"It'd be better if I were here with Sadie."

Bridgette rolls her eyes in annoyance. She can't believe how single-minded this girl is. "Is Sadie the only thing you talk about?"

Katie stares at her thoughtfully before perking up with a grin. "Sadie and I talk about Justin all the time! He's _so _hot, isn't he?" Her excitement, as bright as it is, dims very quickly and turns into a sad frown. "I don't think he knows I exist. He hasn't spoken to me even once!"

"I highly doubt he doesn't know who you are." Bridgette offers awkwardly. She feels rather uncomfortable discussing boys with someone like Katie, who she unfortunately can't force herself to like. "After all, you've been attached to his side ever since we got off the bus. He's probably just a quiet guy. Give him some time to warm up to you."

The surfer's words appear to cheer her up. "You're, like, so smart Bridgette! I feel so such better knowing I have a friend like you that I can talk to!"

"Yeah, a friend like me." The blonde chuckles uncomfortably, mentally cursing herself for her kindness.

* * *

The lone twin is the last to leave the trailer, her eyes looking around in confusion as she tries to remember the way back to the mess hall. Everyone left long ago while she was still in the middle of unpacking. The tan teen descends the stairs and sets her feet down into the cool grass.

"It's okay, Katie. The craft services tent is only a short two minutes away. If you get lost a cameraman can probably show you the way." She mutters quietly under her breath, cursing herself for not having Sadie's sense of direction. Something small runs through the bushes behind her, startling her into unleashing a high-pitched scream of fear.

Katie jumps back, but trips over a rock, causing her to collapse to the ground. She curls up into a small ball, tightly wrapping her arms around her knees and rocking back and forth to soothe herself. "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me." She's always been one to get scared easily, and it's much harder to not give in to the panic without her best friend there to comfort her.

A branch cracks from beside her, earning another cry in return. Katie tightens her eyes shut so hard that her head begins to ache. "Bridgette? Sadie? Is that you?"

"Shush, it's okay." A voice whispers as someone's lean body kneels before her. "You don't need to be afraid anymore. I won't let anything happen to you."

Katie releases a shaky breath and wills her eyes to open. The face before her, tanned and gorgeous, offers a comforting smile. She can feel her heart threatening to burst from her chest.

"Katie, is it? We'd better hurry. Chris isn't exactly a patient person." Justin says. He rises to his full height, towering over her. The model extends a hand to help her to her feet.

Without hesitation, the Wonder Twin clamps her hands around his, throwing herself into his arms. A fit of giggles erupt from her body when she wraps her arms around his waist in a tight hug. "Justin, you're my hero! I thought I was going to die out here."

"Can you loosen up a bit, I'm having trouble breathing." The model asks through quick breaths. He takes a moment to regain his composure once her deadly grip slackens. "If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask me. We're pretty similar, you and I."

Katie furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Similar?"

"Of course. We were both prematurely booted last season. Neither of us had a chance to show our full potential." He replies coolly. A moment of silence stands between them before he feigns having an idea. "You know what? I think we'd be unstoppable if we were to work together. What do you think?"

"Working together as in an alliance? What if we aren't on the same team?"

It takes all of Justin's willpower to stop himself from rolling his eyes at her nonstop questions. "Yes, I'm asking you to form an alliance with me. I can assure you that we will be on the same team. Are you in or not?"

His question is answered by a shrill shriek of excitement when the teenage girl jumps around in the air and claps her hands together animatedly. She gleefully intertwines her fingers between Justin's, allowing the model to lead her towards their destination.

* * *

**Confessional: Katie**

She lets out a scream of happiness. "OMG!" Katie enunciates each letter slowly. "Justin asked me to be in an alliance with him! Did you see how he held my hand? He's _so _dreamy!" Katie presses her hands to her face in shock. "Do you think he likes me? We'd totally be a perfect couple." Another eardrum popping cry thunders through the air. An intern's arm is seen reaching into the camera's frame to turn off the microphone.

* * *

**Confessional: Justin**

"That girl is just as stupid as she is annoying." He wipes his hands on his green shirt in disgust. "It pained me being so nice to her. Also, how can someone's palms be so fucking sweaty?" Justin turns his head to the side off-camera, graciously accepting the hand sanitizer an intern offered him. "This better be worth it. I've learnt from last season that allies are key to staying in the game." The model grins deviously. "Having someone to do your dirty work is also helpful. Katie should be quite the asset. When I'm done with her, it'll be easy to vote her off. No one even likes her."

He looks somewhere beside the camera, fixing his already perfect hair. "Don't underestimate me. This year I'm making it all the way to the top."

* * *

**This remake of Total Drama Action shows the unedited footage of the show. Therefore, the teens will swear and interact with people working behind the scenes. Some of the scenes shown wouldn't make the cut for the actual show (I don't mean anything overly inappropriate. The swearing is as bad as it'll get).**

**I've re-written Cody's character so he isn't just a pervert for the sake of it. If you have any constructive criticism feel free to share it.**


	2. Chapter 2 - We're Back Baby! - Part 2

**Chapter 2: We're Back Baby! – Part 2**

The cast impatiently sit at the tables beneath the white canopy. Rodents scurry over their feet, earning the occasional shriek from an unsuspecting camper. The tree stumps surrounding the tables are littered with holes from the maggots eating through them. Very few campers were able to hide their disgust when entering the craft services tent, being quite unsettled by the thought of eating in there. There's no way serving food in these conditions is legal. Chris stands before them, his perfect smile strained from holding it for so long. The last two campers have yet to arrive.

"Yay. I was hoping I could spend my afternoon sitting in a roach infested tent waiting to meet my impending doom." Noah complains to himself aloud. He is slouched over in his seat, letting out a bored sigh after ten minutes of blankly staring at the dirty tablecloth.

Cody grins at the bookworm. "It's the first challenge, how bad can it be?"

Noah stares at him with wide eyes. "Someone said that last season and look at what Chris made us do. Wonder how he'll top jumping off a cliff into a shark infested lake."

"I like looking on the bright side. I'd probably piss myself in fear worrying over Chris's insane ideas." Cody's face brightens when he sees the amused smirk on Noah's face. It feels like a great accomplishment due to how rarely the bookworm is seen happy. Also, the geek felt bad about the conversation they had with Trent earlier. However, Cody knows better than to bring it up. Instead he decides to try to be his friend. They're both desperately in need of one after all.

Noah looks back down at the table. "Let's hope we can make it to tomorrow. It's kind of hard to win a million dollars when you're dead."

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm being eaten alive by a robotic shark. I doubt there's real sharks here on the film lot." Cody responds.

The bookworm rolls his eyes. "Never underestimate Chris. If he needs a shark, he'll get one. That man has no boundaries." The boys share a knowing look of terror before retreating into silence. They need all the time they can get to mentally prepare for another season of pain and torture.

* * *

"We're here!" Katie calls out as Justin pushes back the flaps of the entrance. Many glares stare back at them, causing the lone twin to lower her head in embarrassment and drag her new ally to the closest set of chairs.

"Now that everybody is here," The host fixes a look at Katie and Justin. However, it's futile due to the twin gazing dreamily at Justin's face while the model absently stared at the ground. "It's time to announce your first challenge. Today's theme is aliens! For your first challenge you will be competing individually. Your task is to retrieve one of the alien eggs that are hidden somewhere on the set. While searching for the eggs, try to avoid being caught by Chef." As he pauses the cook exits the kitchen, exposing an ill-fitting alien costume that's squeezing his body. The material makes a loud squeaking sound as he walks. "He will be hunting you down, loaded with a gun filled with green alien slime. If he hits you, you're out for the rest of the challenge." To demonstrate, Chef raises his gun and directs it towards the wall, releasing a large spew of sickly green goo that slowly slides down the side of the tent. "Once you have your egg, you will race for the finish line. First two people to cross goo-less and with their eggs intact will choose this season's teams."

Chris opened the bag clinging to his hip, pulling out a large device. "To help you guys out, here are your GPS devices, all equipped with a map of the set." The GPS in his hand is tossed to Harold, who is barely able to catch it. "Tonight, _all _of you will be voting off our first lucky loser." Several faces; especially the previous season's early boots, looked at each other anxiously.

"Why can't you make the teams like you did last year?" Leshawna asks with crossed arms. She's dreading the thought of having to wash the sticky slime out of her hair.

McLean shrugs with a grin. "I don't know. I guess I just enjoy bringing out my contestant's insecurities." He rejoices at the look of annoyance the teens share at his expense. "Get a move on people, I'd prefer for this challenge to be over before morning."

* * *

Heather looks down at the device in her hand, rolling her eyes at the maze of hallways before her. "What the fuck are we supposed to do with these?"

"I don't remember giving you permission to join us." Gwen growls, glaring at her nemesis who's following closely behind her. Trent walks along with the two girls, actively separating himself from the bickering he knows is coming.

"Come on," the Queen B lowers the device, "you need me right now. I'm doing you a favour by helping you with this challenge."

"Why exactly would I need your help?"

The bald teen spins around and stares at her as if the answer were obvious. "You are last season's runner-up. Since Owen isn't in this season, that makes you the biggest threat. I can guarantee that if you lose everyone will be gunning to give you the boot." She flashes a grin. "It's a known fact that I'm one of the strongest competitors; if not the strongest. Maybe if we were to work together—". Cackles of amusement force her to pause.

"I'm going to stop you there." Gwen is hunched over, her hands bracing her knees as she shakes with laughter. The goth has to take several deep breaths to regain her composure. "Do you really think I'm dense enough to make an alliance with you? You made my life hell last year and an alliance would only guarantee further torment. Also, unlike you, people here actually like me. There's no way they'd go behind my back and vote me off."

"Don't you remember that challenge out in the wilderness where we had to find our way back to camp? Once we put aside our differences and cooperated with each other those boys didn't stand a chance. I despise you as much as you despise me, but a million bucks seems worth the torture." Heather says, her voice laced with urgency. The Queen B doesn't want to admit it aloud, but she is desperate to find a place in the competition. After her tyranny in the previous season it seems unlikely that anyone would want to put up with her shenanigans. Not that Heather could entirely blame them given how she betrayed the members of her alliance. If she wants a chance at winning, she needs to convince someone that their best bet would be keeping her in the game.

Gwen shakes her head in disbelief, evidently wanting nothing to do with her rival's offer. "Not. A. Chance." The words leave the teal painted lips slowly, her voice loud and stern. She grabs onto her boyfriend's wrist and drags him to her side. "Go find someone else to leech onto. Trent and I have a challenge to win." Without a second glance the goth stomps off, the musician struggling to match her pace. Heather glowers at her retreating back. Once the fan favourite couple was out of hearing range the bald teen releases a scream of defeat.

* * *

**Confessional: Gwen**

"Heather is unbelievable!" The goth tugs on her hair with eyes wide in shock. "She may have been a total bitch last season but at least she had some dignity." Gwen lets out a cackle. "I can't wait until she gets what she deserves and is voted off tonight."

* * *

Lindsay, Duncan, Leshawna, and DJ walk slowly through the halls in silence, being alert for any incoming footsteps. At least, everyone but Lindsay. Every few minutes she'd break the silence to complain of boredom or talk about whatever random thought popped into her head. Violent shushes pleading for her to be quiet would fill the air, their eyes glaring in frustration.

"If I knew you guys were going to be no fun, I would've joined another group." The blonde complains.

The delinquent rubs his forehead in frustration, briefly wincing when his palm connects with the angry red scrape. "Then go find another group to bother. Your constant blabbering is going to get us caught." He is obviously on the brink of losing it.

"You don't have to be so mean, Devan." She pouts.

DJ, the gentle giant, pats her on the shoulder. "Linds, how about we play a game? The four of us will compete to see who can be quiet the longest. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Totally! I'm _so _good at this game!" She cheers gleefully.

Leshawna offers DJ a relieved smile. "Alright, sweetie. We'll begin in three… two… one." After she completes to countdown Lindsay nods at her, a look of determination on her face.

After five minutes of silence, Lindsay still hasn't uttered a single word. She follows a fair distance behind the group due to her legs having grown tired of the endless walking in her high heeled boots. They'd constantly get stuck in the grate floor, so after tripping for what felt like the hundredth time, she began walking more cautiously to prevent adding another bruise to the collection slowly forming on her knees.

The blonde is startled by the sound of footsteps behind her. She slaps her hands to her mouth to muffle her yelp of surprise. Lindsay doesn't want the other three to hear her after how well she's been doing keeping quiet so far. She slowly turns around and peers into the hallway the group just passed through. Her eyes widen when she see's the vibrant green alien costume heading quickly towards them.

She spins around towards DJ, Leshawna, and Duncan, waving her arms violently in the air to get their attention. However, none of the turn around. The clicking of Chef's gun is what finally makes them turn around, but it's too late. The green slime coats Lindsay, every drop letting out a faint sound as they fall to the floor. The teens need all the luck they can get to escape Chef's pursuit.

"Oh shit!" Duncan yells in frustration, fixing a glare at the fallen blonde. "Lindsay, why didn't you say anything?"

She stares at him dumbly. "We were playing the quiet game. If I spoke, I would've lost!"

Leshawna shakes her head in disappointment. "You just lost us the challenge."

"The challenge isn't over for you yet, maggots." He cocks his gun and points it at Leshawna, quickly eliminating her. DJ And Duncan, being much further away from their assailant, take off in a sprint, making random turns in hopes of losing the fry cook. The gentle giant leads the way, but Duncan manages to follow closely behind him.

"Do you think…" DJ gasps for air. "… we've lost him yet?"

The delinquent turns his head to look over his shoulder, but soon darts it forward after seeing the green alien costume barreling after them. "I don't think we're going to be able to get out of this, man."

DJ shakes his head and screeches to a halt. Duncan staggers for a few steps ahead of him before stopping himself. "Go on without me." The gentle giant motions him to continue moving. "I'll deal with Chef. You're probably more likely to get voted off than me, anyways"

Duncan nods at him in appreciation. "I totally owe you something for this, don't I?"

"Go on," DJ rolls his eyes with a smile, "before Chef catches both of us."

The delinquent does as he says and hurries off, his footsteps slowly fading away the further he gets. DJ takes a deep breath to collect his courage before running directly at Chef, closing his eyes as the green slime connects with his face. He stands in the fry cook's way and blocks him from going after the teen, buying his friend as much time as possible.

* * *

"Leshawna, DJ, and Lindsay are down, and no one is even remotely close to finding the eggs. Come on people, I don't have all day!" Chris's voice is heard bellowing out of the various speakers along the walls. Bridgette and Geoff jump at the noise and separate from the makeout session they'd been engrossed in since the beginning of the challenge.

The party animals leans towards his girlfriend again after they both recover from the scare, his lips pursed for the incoming kiss. Bridgette doesn't appear to be interested and gently pushes him away. "Geoff, maybe we should try and win this challenge. I love kissing you, really, but I don't think it's a good idea letting our relationship get in the way of the competition." She smiles at him hopefully. The surfer's been concerned about how they'd fare in the game ever since finding out they were both cast in the new season. Since they began officially dating during their stay at Playa de Losers, all they've done together is makeout. Bridgette is afraid that her relationship with Geoff could cost her the silver briefcase.

"Babe, relax. We can worry about the competition tomorrow." Geoff tries to reassure her. He leans in again, but she just pushes him away.

She crosses her arms in frustration. "One of us could be going home tonight if we don't win!"

"Everyone likes us, Bridge, we're perfectly safe. Heather is the one going home tonight."

"But what if she wins immunity? Who's next on the chopping block? What exactly are we contributing if—"

Her boyfriend flashes a playful grin. "You're being way too dramatic." His smile slowly melts the anger from Bridgette's face. She wants to listen to him; to bury herself in his embrace and ignore the doubts plaguing her mind. The surfer softly presses her lips against his, soon losing herself in another of their infamous lovefests. Neither of them care when Chef walks over and sprays them with green goo.

* * *

The contests quickly dwindle as Chef knocks them out one by one. Katie and Justin were easy to catch, due to the model surrendering himself to the cook to relieve himself from having to hear the lone twin's endless blabbering. Katie happily lost along side him. Next were Trent and Gwen, who tried to run but were unable to escape his line of fire fast enough. Cody and Noah forfeited once Chef caught up to them, knowing very well they didn't have the athletic ability necessary to escape his pursuit. Only Harold, Heather, and Duncan remained in the search for the alien eggs.

Harold looks at the device in his hands, smiling when he sees how close he is to winning. Being the nerd that he is, he knows quite a bit about aliens. It seemed obvious to him that Chris hid the eggs in the boiler room.

He slowly opens the door. A triumphant cheer bellows through the air when his eyes connect with the faintly glowing green alien eggs. "Yes!" He mutters under his breath, driving a fist in the air. Harold leans down into the pit, carefully grabbing his respective egg without falling on top of them. The nerd examines the prop, admiring the design. He doesn't notice the two figures in the doorway until they speak up.

"Hey, dorkus."

"Took you long enough."

Duncan and Heather enter the boiler room, both offering appreciative nods at the hundreds of alien eggs sitting before them. They walk past the crestfallen nerd and grab their eggs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harold asks, his mouth agape.

The Queen B shrugs with a wicked grin. "I followed you here. There was no way I was going to find them by myself, so I knew you'd be my best bet. Thanks for leading me to victory."

Harold turns to Duncan. "I noticed Heather following you, so I followed her. There really isn't much to it."

"So, you two used me?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist." Heather says with an eyeroll. "I need this immunity."

Duncan and Heather race off towards the finish line, leaving the nerd in the boiler room by himself. He glared determinedly at the alien egg in his hands before exiting the room as well.

* * *

Heather and Duncan run alongside each other; the red finish line painted across the ground only a short distance away. The nerd tries his best to catch up to them but is struggling to catch his breath. They're all free from the set and now outdoors where the eliminated players anxiously wait for the end of the challenge to arrive. Chris and Chef hover over the contestants in a helicopter, watching their small figures run for the finish. Chef's finger hovers over the giant red button on the control panel as they wait for the right time to push it. The host stands in the opening of the helicopter with a megaphone in hand. "Just to make things a little more interesting." He nods at the cook, who presses the button with a smile.

The three contestants look up just in time to see a bomb attached to the bottom of the helicopter be released and plummet towards them. They scramble for a place to hide; Harold being the farthest away choosing to dart back towards the set while Duncan and Heather duck behind one of the many obstacles littered along the ground. A giant wave of green alien slime coats the entire area.

Harold peers back outside, eyes wide when he takes in the mess. Both Duncan and Heather come out of hiding and look over their bodies to check for any trace of the goo. All three of them come out clean from the attack much to the host's dismay.

"Nice try, Chris!" Duncan laughs. "You've lost your touch. Next time, you—" He is quiet when he notices his empty hands. He looks around, searching for his lost alien egg. Disappointment etches across his face when he sees the broken shell fragments where he must've dropped it in his haste to hide.

Chris grinned. "What were you saying?"

Heather lets out a cackle of laughter in his expense while completing the last few feet meters to the finish. She crosses the line that's hidden somewhere behind the alien slime, waving her egg triumphantly in the air, earning many glares and groans of annoyance. She's bought herself another day and full control over her team for the season.

"Does this mean I win?" The nerd asks when he notices Duncan's lack of egg.

Chris shrugs. "All you need to do if cross the finish line."

Harold runs to where the Queen B stands with a grin, clutching the alien egg protectively against his chest. He isn't very fast due to his lack of athletic ability and the several close falls caused by the slime beneath him, but he covered the remaining meters as quickly as possible.

"Heather and Harold are the winners of today's challenge and will be choosing the teams tomorrow! Now, go get showered, you all reek. The Gilded Chris ceremony will be in twenty minutes." Chris calls out to the cast. He turns to face Chef with a sly grin. "This clean up sure looks like a good job for the new intern. It's going to be an all-nighter."

As the teens begin to walk back to the trailers, Cody stops the goth with a tap on her shoulder. She spins around to face him, her eyebrow raised questioning. Leshawna, who was walking alongside her, comes to a halt as well.

"What do you want?" Gwen asks warily. She is in no mood to hear the geek bargain for his safety after watching Heather seal herself immunity. The goth has yet to decide who she's voting for, but he was high on her list of possibilities. She has no interest in putting up with his newfound perverted ways.

Noah steps forward from behind Cody. "Relax, we'll be quick. Just hear us out about tonight."

"Why should we care about what you have to say? We don't gain anything from keeping either of you guys. I'm sure we can do without your loyalty." Leshawna says with an eyeroll.

"Gwen," the geeks directs his attention to his past crush. "I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you if I didn't have your best interests in mind. Just give us five minutes. If you don't like what we have to say, then vote however you want. Please just listen."

She turns her head to look at her friend for approval. Leshawna only offers a shrug in response. After a few seconds of debating whether or not she should walk away and leave the boys to further scrambling, she gives in to Cody's pleas. "The showers better still have hot water by the time we get there."

* * *

The bright spotlights beside the stage illuminate the stage, causing the blue of Chris's suit to appear almost glowing. On the bleachers the contestants stare expectantly at him with squinting eyes through the intense light cast around them. In their hands are voting devices, idly waiting for the ceremony to commence. Chef walks up the steps of the stage wearing a glittering purple dress, a platter of golden statuettes of Chris in his hands. His eyes glare daggers at the teens who laugh under their breath at his expense.

Chris turns to face the camera located behind the bleachers. "Welcome, everyone, to the first Gilded Chris ceremony. In your hands are voting devices; all you've got to do is press the button of the person you want to vote off. Heather and Harold are safe from today's elimination, much to everyone's disappointment." Heather smirks at Gwen and Leshawna's angry faces.

"Hey, that's not fair. They want to vote her off," Harold jabs a finger towards the Queen B, "not me. Don't group me with her."

The delinquent rolls his eyes. "Don't feel too confident. I'd definitely be voting for you if you didn't have immunity."

The redhead turns around and glares at his bully. "Gosh, are you still not over me eliminating your girlfriend last season? Haven't I suffered enough for that?" He questions, referring to the CIT's brutal beating at Playa de Losers. He's never been able to look at a lamppost the same way since without shuddering at the memory.

"I want you gone because I find your nerdy ways super annoying. Also, who knows if Chris is going to let you get away with your bullshit again. Maybe this time you'll rig it so I'm the one going home." Duncan sneers.

The nerd crosses his arms. "You just want me gone because you're intimidated by me."

"Intimidated by you? Who would ever be intimidated by your scrawny ass?"

"Ahem." The host interrupts in irritation. Glares are exchanged between the boys but neither continue to speak. "Now that you're all quiet, you can enter your votes."

* * *

**Confessional: Leshawna**

She looks hesitantly at the camera. Her head turns to the side where an intern is standing. "Voting him off is the smartest move, right? It'll help our chances in the long run." Leshawna turns back to the camera. "I'm not too eager about dealing with a certain someone's wrath afterwards though."

* * *

**Confessional: Trent**

"I really don't know who to vote for." He rubs his face in frustration before looking back at the camera. "I'd like to think I'm friends with a lot of the people here."

* * *

Several minutes pass as the teens slowly decide on who they're voting for. Eventually, the last contestant presses a button on their device and slides it back under their seat. A machine at the corner of the stage lets out a loud noise as it processes their votes and prints them out on a long piece of paper. Chris steps away from his podium to grab the sheet. He takes his time returning to the centre of the stage to revel in the tension. Noah and Cody nod to each other solemnly, knowing very well one of them could be gone in the next few seconds. Duncan narrows his eyes at the back of their heads, waiting expectantly for Chris to declare one of them as the first boot. Bridgette stares at the host with wide eyes while her boyfriend leans carelessly against her. The Queen B, sitting in the back away from the other contestants, can't hide the relief on her face knowing that her name isn't on the slip of paper in Chris's hand.

The host sets the paper down and turns to grab two of the gilded statues from the cook. "Gilded Chrises go to Heather and Harold…" He tosses one to each of them.

"Trent… Gwen… Geoff… and Lindsay." He grabs three more. The musician smiles at his girlfriend in relief. "Justin and Katie are also safe."

Chris looks through the names. "Everyone left has at least one vote against them. The next three gilded Chrises go to… "

"Duncan, Leshawna, and Cody." The geek fumbles his catch, causing the statue falling to his lap. A hopeful grin spreads across his face. He briefly forgets about the boy beside him waiting for his name to be called. "That leaves DJ, Noah, and Bridgette." DJ looks over at his friends in confusion, unsure why he's racked up so many votes. The bookworm is prepared to make his descent to the Lame-O- sine.

"Noah, you're in the clear." The host tosses the second last statuette to the boy. He barely caught it due to the surprise of hearing his name.

"That leaves DJ and Bridgette. I have no idea what either of you did, but apparently a lot of the people here want you gone. The first loser of this season is…."

"DJ." Chris tosses the final gilded Chris to the surfer, who's face glows brightly with the reassurance that she's safe for another day. Cody and Noah grin at each other. "I hope you haven't started unpacking yet, man, because you've got yourself a one-way ride to Loserville."

The gentle giant looks around dumbstruck, unsure if he misheard the host. "Did I do something wrong?" He was confused by his elimination when the likes of Lindsay and Cody were fair play.

"Seriously? DJ? Why did you go after him?" The delinquent looks around the bleachers, trying to pick out who in the crowd are responsible for his friend going home.

* * *

**Confessional: Duncan**

"Fuck, there goes my closest ally." Duncan's blue eyes glare into the camera. "This blows. My numbers are down, and I don't even know who all voted for him. Hopefully I'm cool with the likes of Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna or I might be next."

* * *

**Confessional: Noah**

"I can't believe that worked." He looks down at the gilded Chris in his hands with surprise. "When Cody and I proposed voting off DJ to Gwen and Leshawna, we were sure they'd just ignore it and vote for one of us. Apparently, the people here are too simple-minded to make decisions for themselves." Noah looks to the side where an intern sits off camera "What am I supposed to do with this? I'm not too keen on carrying a tribute of Chris around with me. His ego is already too overinflated as it is."

* * *

DJ stands up and pats his friend on the back. "I guess I'll see you again at the finale. I'm counting on you to win." Duncan offers a nod of acknowledgment. The gentle giant makes his goodbyes to Geoff and Bridgette before heading towards the Lame-o-sine. He wasn't even able to completely close the door to the vehicle before it tore off down the road, the engine releasing unhealthy coughs and squeals.

Once the Lame-o-sine is out of sight the host begins to speak. "Who will Harold and Heather choose—"

"Do this on your time, not mine. It's late and I'm sure everyone here just wants to go to bed." Leshawna interrupts. The other contestants nod in agreement, having no interest in hearing Chris say the pre-written words one of the directors are holding up for him to read from.

Chris shakes his head. "This outro needs to be filmed, and if I did it later without any of you there wouldn't be footage of your reactions. The sooner I get this over with, the sooner you can leave." Groans of annoyance fill the air, but no one makes an attempt to speak. He finishes talking fairly quickly, and when the production crew calls for the cameras to be cut the cast hastily get up and head back to their respective trailers.

Just as they leave a scream thunders through the air, the sound coming from where the alien challenge set is. The campers turn to look at the host, eyes wide with concern, but Chris only laughs it off. Chef snickers along with him. "Man, I love my job."

* * *

"Why are you bringing me all the way out here?" Katie questions Justin who's gently pulling her arm. "The trailers are the other way."

The model looks at her with frustration. "I need to talk to you away from everyone else."

She smiles at him brightly. Her mind races trying to figure out what he wants to speak to her about. After all, he'd spent most of the day ignoring her. She was beginning to question if he really liked her due to his disinterested attitude. Hope fills her heart as she gazes into his blue eyes.

"For this alliance to work, we need to ensure that we're on the same team. It's going to be up to you to persuade Heather to choose us." Justin says. Her face falters when the Queen B's name leaves his lips.

She rubs her arms nervously. "Why not Harold? I'm pretty sure Heather doesn't like me." Katie thinks back to the encounter with her on the bus, remembering the hostility in her eyes. "She kind of scares me."

"We need to be on Heather's team. In order to avoiding being voted out we'll need people to vote with us rather than against us. Out of the two of them, Heather is more desperate for an alliance. She'd probably align herself with just about anyone at this point." He explains. While everyone else was furious over the Queen B's immunity, Justin was ecstatic. All he needs is to have Katie pull her in.

She looks at him uncertainly. "Why can't you talk to her? I don't want to screw this up."

"It has to be you, Katie. I'll tell you everything you have to do so nothing goes wrong, but you need to be the one to pull it off." He rests his hands on her shoulders and stares directly in her eyes. A glowing white smile flashes at her. "I believe in you."

She's quick to forget about the questions plaguing her mind. It's Justin, the boy she's been drooling over ever since he stepped off that boat the year before. He's been so helpful getting through the past few hours without Sadie at her side. Why should she distrust him now?

* * *

The Wonder Twin steps inside the girls' trailer, closing the door behind her quickly to lock out the chilly night air. All the other girls are too engrossed in the bedtime regimens to notice her entrance. The model's instructions repeat over and over in her mind while she treads to the Queen B's bunk.

"Hey, Heather." Katie says brightly. The other girl rolls her eyes upon hearing her voice. She looks up from the magazine she's reading to acknowledge her. Heather does not have the patience to hear the annoying things that incessantly pour out of the girl's mouth. Despite the rude reaction to her greeting, Katie continues to speak. "I'm not sure if you know this, but I've taken a couple classes on hair styling. I cut Sadie and I's hair all the time."

"Congrats." The bald girl deadpans. "Can you leave me alone? I'd prefer to end the day without hearing your blabbering. Go annoy Gwen or something."

Katie's black eyes wince at her words but the thoughts of Justin's glistening smile gives her the confidence to continue speaking. "I've noticed that your wig is looking a little…" She tries to think of the best word choice under Heather's steely gaze. "Rough. If you'd like, I can fix it up for you. Just one girl helping out another."

"No way. I'd rather stick with the mullet than whatever it is going on on you head."

"I can do whatever you want. Come on, Heather." The Wonder Twin pleas.

The bald teen takes the wig off her and looks down at it tentatively. "What do you want? It's hard to believe that you'd waste your time helping me from the kindness of your heart."

A small smile spreads across Katie's face. "I have a proposition for you. Something that'd benefit both of us." She points towards the table at the far corner. "Come sit with me and I'll explain what I'm thinking."

"Alright, but it better be good. If you waste my time, I swear to God I'll make you regret it." Heather snaps while she sets her magazine down on the bed.

The tan girl lets out a squeal of delight and races to her bag. She triumphantly pulls out a pair of scissors and a hairbrush then rushes to bench at the table, patting the spot beside her for the other girl to sit down. A sigh escapes from the Queen B as she questions what she's getting herself into.

* * *

**Elimination:**

**14****th****\- DJ**

* * *

**I'm sorry if anyone's upset that DJ is the first to go. I've been struggling to come up with anything to do with him other than being Duncan's sidekick. **

**Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Please leave a review on what you think and what you'd like to see in future chapters.**


End file.
